Adam Lee
Adam Lee is the kindhearted son of Kwan Lee and Samantha "Sam" Lee (née Manson). He is a new recruit to the Young Blood Alliance, currently serving in the Delta Auxiliary. Though he may look out of place as he's so friendly and upbeat amongst the other villains, even Adam's got his own little dark side... Background Adam made his official debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Showdown at Noon where he takes his CORTEX test and gets his mentor, Victor. He also made a cameo appearance in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis in where we get introduction to the new members of the Young Blood Alliance and Vanguard League. Adam is the only son of Kwan and Sam Lee. His parents got together at the end of high school, both reconnecting together after doing a lot of maturing since the last time they hung out (Sam calming down a bit from her feistier days, and Kwan no longer acting as a bully since he broke off from Dash's clique). A few years of steadily dating and they ended up getting married, then gave birth to Adam only a short while later. To help support their family, Sam ended up starting her own florist shop whereas Kwan began working as a veterinarian at a local animal shelter. For the first few years of his life, Adam had a pretty normal childhood with his two best friends Damian and Kandi. But around the age of 7-10, things changed drastically once Adam discovered that he had plant-like powers...first shown when he accidentally shot out a vine straight from his palm when playing tag with his friends. Shocked at this, Adam's parents took their child to some specialists to find out what was wrong. As it turned out, this was all the work of Undergrowth, the giant plant ghost who took control of Sam many years ago. While she was under his control, Undergrowth implanted part of his own "essence" (aka: plant powers) within her so that his "legacy" could live on somehow after he was gone. Though Sam herself never felt these powers once she got free, somehow they ended up getting passed down to Adam and only in him did the powers finally start to activate. As these plant powers were buried so deep within his DNA, there was no known way to cure Adam without potentially hurting him at the same time. And with everyone else around them starting to notice this and ostracize Adam because of it, Kwan and Sam felt it was best to move away and start anew somewhere else. It deeply hurt Adam to be away from his friends, but his parents told him that it was for the best. While he was moved away, a few years would pass and at 13-14 Adam would start to realize that he was trans. He never felt all that comfortable living as a girl from the start, but only now did he figure out why he felt that way. Luckily, his parents were very supportive and did all they could to help their son begin his transition whilst keeping his plant powers at bay (using remedies such as homemade antidotes, tea brews, and calming meditative exercises). Finally, once he turned 17 Adam's parents decided to move back to their old hometown since they felt like Adam was in a stable enough condition at this point. Adam was stoked to finally be back and reunited with his old friends...but no sooner did he arrive that he realized how much they've grown apart from him. With them having their own lives and interests, they had little time to spend with Adam, making him grow lonely and feeling like he didn't belong there anymore. Unbeknownst to him, he was already being watched by a certain green-eyed young man...who had sensed Adam's potential for his growing villain group, the Young Blood Alliance. A fateful visit by this mysterious stranger convinced Adam to consider this offer especially once he was informed that he would be guaranteed lifelong friendships in exchange for working under them. After awhile of thinking about it, Adam agreed to give is a shot. Even if this meant potential strife between him and his childhood friends, there was no changing Adam's mind on this one. He's found his place now, and he was gonna make the best of it whether they liked it or not. Personality On the surface, Adam is generally a sweet, cheerful, and dorky young man who's trying his best. Having been away from other kids his age for so many years (as his parents homeschooled him while they moved away), it's left Adam pretty awkward in how to deal with people his own age. He's always quick to try and impress people who he deems cooler than him, and to avoid drama with them, Adam can't help bottling up his real feelings. Of course, this isn't very healthy for Adam since his powers get more volatile the more he's in a bad mood. When he's bugged enough, Adam will show more of a snarkier side to get them off his back (this is especially noticeable in the morning times when he's still cranky and hasn't had his tea yet). Can be pushy and clingy around people, and has a hard time letting go of grudges or admitting when certain things are his fault. Also rather gullible and naive, making him an easy target for manipulation (mostly by Drake). When he's bonded enough to a person though, Adam will be loyal enough to always have their back when they need it most. Appearance Adam is a lean young man who's medium/short-ish in height, with lighter skin from his dad's side, black hair, violet eyes (from his mom), thick eyebrows, a curved nose, and a green leaf-shaped birthmark on the palms of both his hands. Outfit-wise, he tends to wear a striped white and purple t-shirt with matching converse shoes, blue jeans, and brown rope-like wristbands (which he made himself). When he's out on missions he tends to wear a dark grey tracksuit with a darker grey mask to hide the bottom-half of his face (though he's low-key hoping for an outfit upgrade soon since this suit is a bit itchy for him to wear sometimes). When his powers are activated, Adam's eyes will start to glow a bright green color... varying in intensity depending on his mood (ex. only his iris/pupil will be green if he's just a little irritated, and his entire eye will be green if he's really pissed off/determined enough). Abilities/Powers Adam has the ability to grow various plant life from the birthmarks on his hands, ranging from thorny vines, leaves, roots, flowers, and even sprigs of fruit/berries. He can use his vines as climbing/swinging ropes, to ensnare enemies in place for others to attack/deal with them, or even shoot them straight-forward to quickly slash/stab a foe with their thorns. On other occasions where he wants to stun/poison a foe, he'll use his flowers to blow toxic pollen in their face. The fruits/berries he grows (the poisonous ones, anyway) is usually harvested for making smoke bombs for dispelling traps and such. Aside from these plant powers, Adam can also defend himself a bit with his natural athleticism; often jumping and running away speedily from enemy attacks leaving them open for his allies to take over for him. Relationships Parents Adam gets along with them quite well. His dad Kwan is very proud of his boy and can't help showing off and talking great things about him (to clients, friends, or just random people). With his mom Sam, Adam is a bit of a mama's boy who can't help but cherish her and happily does whatever she wants, even if she tends to get a bit too protective of him sometimes. He hasn't told either of them of his recent joining in the YBA (not wanting them to get worried/ashamed of him), so instead he usually tells them that he's just visiting friends out of town when he gets called on missions. Damian & Kandi Though originally growing up as the best of friends with Damian and Kandi, Adam feels nothing but distant towards them now. Especially with how Drake managed to convince him that they don't care for him anymore; Adam isn't interested in making further amends with them. Unbeknownst to him though, Damian does still care for Adam deep down... so once he finds out the truth of what his friend's up to, he'll do all he can to try and get Adam back to the side of good. As for Kandi...well, she's still more focused on her games, but she tries to stay optimistic about Adam still being their friend. Drake As the one who recruited him, Drake has made quite an impression on Adam... with the younger man doing all he can to impress his leader by working extra hard on his missions and such. While Drake appreciates this, on the other hand he can't help but feel like Adam is getting carried away at times. But as he still senses great potential in Adam, he continues to praise him as he can and give him further encouragement to stay loyal to their group. Victor When Adam first arrived, Victor was assigned by Drake to be his "mentor" of sorts (partially to help Adam further assimilate, and to give Victor some responsibility for a change). Victor at first wasn't very keen on the idea, but after a lot of pushing and pleading from Adam, he eventually agreed to tutor him on how to be a villain. The two of them share an odd-yet-balancing dynamic with Adam being the optimist to Victor's badassery, and with enough time down the line the two would eventually grow to be good friends. Young Blood Alliance Members Around the other members, Adam does what he can to be nice to them even if they don't all reciprocate the gesture. For some like Roxanne, Chloe, and Anthony they get along well with him... but others like Alex (who's a little low-key jelly of the attention he's getting from Victor), Adam's not thought of too fondly there. On the other hand, however... Adam's recently gained a little crush on another YBA member, Gigi. Finding her athletic talents, intelligence, and perky attitude rather endearing; Adam can't help but get even more awkward and shy around her presence (his friends can't help but tease him over that). Cayenne & Tricia When he was still a child and his powers were new, Adam faced a lot of bullying from several kids his age... two of them he's especially not fond of to this day, Cayenne and Tricia Baxter. With Cayenne, while she wasn't directly mean to him she didn't help his situation as she blabbed the news about him having "weird" plant powers to any other kid who could hear her... leading to more ruthless teasing. Out of them all, Tricia was among the worst offenders there since her parents didn't bother to discipline her for doing that (since her parents still held a grudge against Adam's parents). So naturally, Adam isn't ready to forgive either girl even with Cayenne being better behaved and Tricia still being friends with Renee (a member of the same Vanguard League as Cayenne). Adam also doesn't know that Tricia is in the YBA, so hopefully these two don't cross paths. Quotes Just as Adam was turning to leave for the day on a job well done, he quickly got grabbed back by the shoulder from Drake, "-Hold on there, Adam. Before you leave, I insist that you take out that...garbage ''with you." Drake calmly instructed him, gesturing a finger to the pieces of broken jewels that Victor was smugly holding in his own hand. Taking a moment to scratch his head in confusion, Adam glanced back at his leader, "Um, as much as I'd be honored to do that, Drake...don't you think that's a ''wee bit harsh to talk about Victor like that?" Most of the other YBA members who were still in the room were doing their best to hold in their laughter at that remark... much to the obvious offense of the half-demon himself. ------- "Alright man, if you wanna be a part of our group, you gotta stop that stupid 'peaceful hippie' shit." Victor explained as he began his lesson with Adam. "Villains, especially ones from the Young Blood Alliance, are supposed to be both feared and respected... and so far, ya haven't done none of that since coming here." "Well um, sorry Vic but..." Adam nervously mumbled, rubbing his arm while he was sitting down, "I just don't think I can really do the whole 'feared' villain thing. I'm about as scary as a heather... n-not the musical kind, anyway.." ------- "Adam, why must you always carry that bitter smelling leaf juice with you?" Alex groggily asked as Adam walked through the kitchen, sipping his drink while everyone else was preparing their breakfast. "Oh, this? I just gotta drink it everyday so that my powers remain stable. Guess you could call it my... special-tea~?" Adam cheesily remarked, unable to resist chuckling at himself for that pun. Not that everyone else was as impressed though, as they just ignored him. Alex on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and facepalmed. What did Victor see in such an inferior human? ------- "Heeey Adam~!" rang the voice of the chipper cheerleader herself, Gigi, while she was on the balance beam inside the YBA's training room. "Can you like, stand there for a sec? I'm going to do a triple cartwheel and I need someone strong to catch me~!" Adam stiffened up a bit in surprise, nearly dropping his water bottle as he nodded, "Oh, o-okay Gigi. Sure thing." doing as she asked by standing on the other end. Just as expected, in only a few seconds Gigi managed a perfect triple cartwheel while ending it by leaping right into Adam's arms. All the stuttering blushing man could do was just smile as she cheered in success at herself, whereas in his head Adam was just echoing 'hallelujahs' to himself over and over... -------- "Hey Adam, how you holdin' up?" Victor questioned to his friend while they were all huddled in the now closed-off cave. Kneeling and shivering in the corner, Adam tried to force an optimistic smile despite his groggy tone indicating otherwise, "Me? Oh I'm fine, Vic... just fine. The fact... that we're all held up in this cave... that's nothing but dark, dry and dreary with nowhere else to go than to stay here and suffer totally doesn't mean I'm not okay. Yup, I am just absolutely peachy..." "...I'll just take that as a no." was all Victor said, warily scooting away from him. Trivia * Adam was created by PurfectPrincessGirl for PrincessCallyie's 2018 Next Gen Contest. * Adam's birth name was "Eden" (or "Edie" for short), which Sam picked since she wanted a pretty but unique-sounding name based off of gardens (without going for a generic flowery name). Once her son came out as trans, she helped him pick out the new name "Adam" since that was the name of the first man who lived in the biblical garden of Eden. * He's currently a D-rank member in the YBA. He mostly works in thievery and creating plant toxins for the group to use for quick escapes, distracting their enemies, and getting through tough obstacles (like ones that need to be melted down). * His birthmarks were originally a more normal, darker peach color when he was born (as well as looking more blotchy in shape). Only as he got older did they start to turn a greenish hue and started resembling a leaf-shape more. * Like his parents, Adam is naturally athletic (his favorite sports being track running, gymnastics, and basketball). Part of him wants to be more muscular though... specifically to like, 6-pack level. * One time for his mother's birthday, Adam decided to surprise her by dressing up all goth-like. He's still pretty embarrassed about it (though pleased that it made his mom happy), so he refuses to show anyone pictures of him while in that look. * His favorite food is French Fries (which he can always be seen snacking on when off duty), and his favorite drink is Green Tea (which in his case he drinks a specialized version of it every morning, to make sure he's in a stable mood for the rest of the day). He likes taking his time when eating, which can annoy certain people (like Victor) when they need him in a hurry. * While he's not really a Vegetarian like his mom, Adam is kinda picky when it comes to eating meat; preferring lighter meats like chicken and fish over heavier/darker meats like beef (aka an pesco pollo vegetarian). * His favorite colors are usually soft, lighter hues (like lavender and light green), whereas he's not too fond of really dark/bold colors like black & red since he doesn't think he can pull off wearing them. * His favorite animals are praying mantises (he likes how they're so calm, badass, and kinda oddly cute in a way). * His favorite type of music to listen to are rock (mostly when he's out training/wants to get pumped up for missions) and ambient nature sounds (when he's trying to relax/get a good night's sleep). * His favorite things to do in his pass time are yoga, workout, watch documentaries (whether it'd be about animals or the paranormal), and drawing/arts & crafts. He's quite a creative fella and his talents consist of portrait sketching and making homemade trinkets (like jewelry). His art notebook is filled with doodles of plants, ghosts, animals, and (secretly) headshots of the YBA members. * He tends to get very lethargic and sickly when he's in overly cold/dry temperatures for too long, his plant powers getting deactivated since that's usually an environment where most plants go dormant and/or wilt. He definitely prefers sunnier, more "refreshing" climates instead. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:17 years old Category:Delta Auxiliary Category:Next Gen Category:Characters